Grill Master
"Now.... Now listen! L-Listen!" Grill Master is the Meme version of Billy Ray, Weeaboo Wally, and Triggered Snake. He has been tasked to make sure the Amiibos are kept safe, and thus owns a collection of the Amiibos that are currently sought after. Before Billy Ray Grill Master first appeared in "Extreme Meme Checker Boys GONE WILD! (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=123SDNI7mAo)" as a spokesperson for a company trying to make a deal with Disney (along side Mohawk Man, Tran-Man, and Guatemalan Big Boss). In the follow up video "Disney's Questioning: The Amiibo Hunt (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hioqYRZeBL4)", Tran-Man and Grill-Master are ordered by Froot-Lord Jr. to spread the word of Disney in return for money. Grill Master and Tran-Man ended up getting distracted, and wound up accidentally finding their own amiibos. Billy Ray 2: The Brotherhood of the Dark Style of Martial Arts Grill Master is not present in Billy Ray 2: The Brotherhood of the Dark Style of Martial Arts. However he is mentioned and shown with flashbacks in the video's introduction. Weeaboo Wally goes into Grill Master's Home and takes his Amiibo collection for himself. Although Grill Master was not in Billy Ray 2 (ignoring flashbacks), his existence is very key to the video's plot. Billy Ray 3: The Sons of the Triggered Grill Master plays a role in Billy Ray 3: The Sons of the Triggered Abilities Regeneration Grill Master has shown he owns the ability to regenerate limbs after loosing his hand with Tran-Man, and then with the next video showing him with a new and improved hand. Resistance to Radiation Grill Master has shown he owns the ability to resist harmful rays of sun, as seen by Tran-Man's downfall to sunlight when he and Grill Master searched for Amiibos. Personality Grill Master is a very helpful person and treats people who respect him with the same respect back. He is also very loving and tender. However, if he can get money from someone, he will do anything (including begging, lying, and forgery) to get rich. He pokes fun at people's weakness if they show them, and has shown in the past urges to do heavy drugs and suicidal thoughts. Grill Master however has shown that he cares about everyone and wants to protect everyone. Taking on the role to be the Guardian of the Amiibos was a heavy task for Grill Master to bear, but he quit his job as a rapper to take on the responsibility. Trivia * Grill Master's name was made when Tran-Man-Gaming made the joke "Justin's the Grill Master, because he puts you on the grill and roasts you." * The amiibo themes in the series that is associated with Grill Master stem from another inside joke Tran-Man-Gaming made, where he said "I bet all former rappers will have to invest in something stupidly profitable; oh so amiibos!" * All of the jokes Grill Master made in his first appearance were made up on the spot. There was no script for his lines * JDasherX's Anatomy teacher has deemed Grill Master "noneducational" Gallery IMG_0094.PNG|Grill Master without sunglasses on IMG_0101.PNG|Grill Master holding Food4Less chicken IMG 0093.png IMG 0100.png IMG 0103.PNG Grill Master 1.PNG IMG_0106.PNG|Grill Master and Tran-Man discuss Amiibo hunting IMG_0108.PNG|Grill Master holding Tran-Man's signature shovel IMG_0113.PNG|An absolutely destroyed Grill Master Other Meme realm characters '''Main Characters from realm:' # Grill Master # Slunk Dunk # Tran-Man # The Dark Lord # Froot-Lord Jr. Minor Characters from realm: # Mohawk Man # Guatemalan Big Boss # Gonzalez Other Realm's Characters Meme Realm Trash Realm Anime Realm Offended Realm =